The Adventure Of Paul And Amber
by BeyondDead
Summary: Paul and Amber embark on their pokemon jounry! The catch pokemon, fight gyms, and most importantly, mantain their friendship! PaulXOC!
1. Our Journy Starts!

**(A.N: Ok, so I my friend Pamela and I wrote another Paul story! Yay! We can't get enough of Paul :P)**

**Disclamier: I don't own pokemon...or Paul...*sniff***

**Well, I hope you like. It's about a chick named Amber and her embarking on her pokemon jounry with Paul! Enjoy.**

* * *

Paul was going to Amber's house so they can embark on their new Pokemon journey.  
He lived 1 house away from her, and when he finally made it he knocked on the door.

"Hi Paul," Amber's mom greeted nicely.  
"I'll tell her you're here." Paul just nodded..

"Amber! It's time for your Pokemon journey! Paul's waiting!"

Amber had heard this from her room, and she had just finished washing her face.  
'oh shoot, Paul's here, I gotta get ready!'

"Uhh! Almost ready!" Amber lied and started getting all her clothes ready. A black shirt with a cute Pokeball tie, a short blue skirt, and some boots.  
Not to mention her new cute Pokeball hair clip! She started putting all of it on quickly.

Paul had rolled his eyes when Amber's mom kept asking him if he was hungry.  
Like, shut up, I'm not hungry.

"I'll go check on Amber. She's always forgetting things." Paul had told her the excuse and went upstairs to her room, the door was slightly open. Before opening it,  
he saw Amber putting up her skirt, she had some really, um, 'cute' pink pikachu underwear.  
They had little yellow pikachu's everywhere. Paul blushed a deep red and opened her door.

"Oh! Hi Paul!" Amber grabbed a her Pokeball hair clip and pulled her hair back, putting the clip into place. A few messy strands of hair fell but she didn't have time to look perfect.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" She noticed his face, it was extremely red.

Paul shook his head and then said "Nothing, let's go"

'dammit, I just had to be friends with a pretty girl..' he thought while Amber followed him downstairs.

"Bring a backpack? Clothes? Toothbrush?" Paul questioned her while they walked downstairs.

"Um duh, duh and du-, oh. Shoot. Um hold on!"  
Amber ran upstairs and came back down grinning, holding a toothbrush. Paul rolled his eyes, she could be such a child at times.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paul and Amber had started making their way to Professor Rowan to get their starter Pokemon. Amber was seriously happy because she wouldn't stop smiling.

"So, what Pokemon are you going to choose Paul?" Amber looked at Paul with mild curiosity.

"Something strong." He didn't look at her, just the road ahead of him.

"Well I wanna choose a turtwig!" She smiled at Paul who just stared at her.

"It's so cute with it's little leaf! It's all like, turtwig, turtwig!"

"You shouldn't pick a Pokemon out of cute-ness." Paul said like a know-it-all.

Amber ignored him and started imitating a turtwig.  
"Turtwig is so cute! Grr fear me, I'm turtwig! So cute!" She squealed

"Everything to you is cute." Amber stopped and looked at Paul, she then smiled.

"Paul your so cute!"

"Don't touch me." Paul said,

"Oh! Look! The lab!" Amber started running, and then turned her head when Paul yelled at her.

"Stop running, you idiot."

"Oh, Paul, I'm not gonna-," Amber stopped short when she tripped on a rock. She fell face first and got dirt stuck in her mouth.  
"Blahh!" She spit out all the dirt and grass.

"You're an idiot…" Paul was behind her, and he saw those Pikachu's again…damn those pikachu's…  
He blushed and saw Amber pick her self up.

"Ahh! Gross! Huh Paul what's wrong with your face?"  
Amber asked. It was red again. She brushed out all the dirt from her clothes.

"Nothing."

"Are you sick? Our Pokemon journey can wait another day."

"I'm not sick, just shut up and let's go."  
The blush quickly went away. Stupid Amber and her silly remarks…

They both entered the Lab and saw Professor Rowan writing something on a clipboard.

"Huh?" He said as he noticed them "Oh, you're the new trainers, right?"

"Yes," Paul answered. He bowed down slightly and Amber just looked at him.

"Oh!" Amber quickly copied him and bowed down.

Paul went back to his normal stance and looked at her.

"Stupid." He muttered under his breath.

Professor Rowan gave them both a weird look.  
'These kids keep getting weirder and weirder every time they come for a Pokemon…' he thought to himself.  
He shook his head and then went to the point.

"Well, we have 3 starter Pokemon."  
He turned around and grabbed 3 Pokeball and threw them in the air. Of the Pokeball, came out Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar.

"Turtwig is a grass type, Chimchar is a fire type-,"

"We know," Paul cut him off.  
Like duh, it has a flame on it. Do you really have to explain that to him?

Professor Rowan twitched slightly.  
'_Little brat,'_ he thought

"I want that one."  
Paul pointed to the Chimchar. Rowan nodded and put the Chimchar back in it's Pokeball.

"Here. And you young lady?" Professor Rowan turned to the girl and then raised an eyebrow.  
She has sparkles in her eyes and was staring at the turtwig like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Paul rolled his eyes and spoke for her. "She wants the Turtwig." Rowan nodded and put the Turtwig back in it's Pokeball.  
Amber suddenly looked sad because the Pokemon was gone.

"Stupid, you get it back." Amber remembered and then smiled.

"Well here, and take this. 5 pokeballs for your journey. You can only have a maximum of-,"

"We know." Paul cut him off again and grabbed the pokeballs out of his hand.  
He passed Amber 5 pokeballs to her and started to leave.

"Thank you professor Rowan. Bye." Paul started walking and Amber followed him.

"Damn weird brats." Rowan shook his head and went back to his work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Paul! Look at my Turtwig! It's so cute!" Amber had taken out her Turtwig and was holding it up for Paul to see.

"…Put that thing back in it's pokeball."

"No! It's gonna be with me…and walk with me wherever I go! Right Turtwig?"

"Turtwig!" He spoke back happily.

'_she's so stupid.' _Paul rolled his eyes at the thought.

"So where to first Paul?!"


	2. The Pokemon Center

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 2. Just to clear things up, they are 15 years old. I can't imagene doing the pokemon underwear joke when their 10 :P**

**Ok, so enjoy, and review. I wanna know if people actully like it! **

**Here's a project done by Steffy and Pammers: (: **

**Disclaimer: Pammers and I don't own Pokemon...or Paul. If we did, Team Rocket would stop being annoying** **idiots, and Paul would be the main charecter :P**

* * *

Amber looked at her surroundings. They were in Jublife city.  
Turtwig was doing his little Pokemon smile to the new city. Since he was on her head,

"Come on, let's check the town out!" Amber giggled and looked at Paul.

"No it's to late, we're going to the Pokemon center."

"But Paul I wanna-,"

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Amber groaned loudly and crossed her arms.

"Fine whatever…" Turtwig copied Amber and crossed his arms too.

"Put that thing in it's pokeball, now."

"Stop saying that, I said no. He's my first Pokemon! And he could stay on my head if he wants to."  
Paul scowled and looked away from her. She blew her tongue at him behind his back and Turtwig did too.

"I can see you, you idiot." Amber just shrugged and smiled at Turtwig

"Turtwig!"

'_why is she so stupid? And the Pokemon just had to be stupid too.'_

"Ok we're at the Pokemon center!"

"I am aware." Paul mumbled as they both walked in.  
The Pokemon center was filled with trainers and their Pokemon, but Paul didn't pay any mind to them.  
He simply walked to the desk and asked Nurse Joy for a room.  
She nodded and took them to a small room that had a bunk bed, a bathroom and that's about it actually.

"I got dibs on the top bunk!!!" Amber yelled and started climbing the ladder.

"Idiot." Paul said and threw his bag on the bed.

"Hmm, I shall go take a shower." Amber told herself. She grabbed clothes from her backpack and then patted Turtwig on his head.

"Ok Turtwig, you make friends with Chimchar while I'm gone, ok?"

"Turtwig!" Amber climbed down the ladder and told Paul to take his Chimchar out.

"What? No."

"But Paul, they gotta be friends! And your Chimchar hasn't seen you yet."

"No." Amber grunted and then leaned over Paul to grab his backpack.

"Get off."

"Gotcha," Amber smiled and threw the pokeball.  
Chimchar came out and smiled at Turtwig.

"My work here is done…, huh? Paul what's wrong with your face?"  
Paul was red, and he turned his head.

"Nothing."

"Are you sick? I'll go get nurse Joy-,"

"I'm fine, dammit."

"Ok!" Amber said in a perky tone and she stepped away from the door.  
She walked towards the bathroom and Paul just stared at her.

"Idiot…" he mumbled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amber had come out the shower wearing a spaghetti night gown.  
It was pink, but the most noticeable part was that the gown stopped at her underwear.  
They were blue…with purple and pink Butterfrees on them.

'_Oh god, now it's the Butterfrees. Dammit the Butterfrees! What's up with her and her Pokemon underwear? Whatever happened to plain?'_  
Paul started blushing while she walked up the ladder.

Paul had already taken a shower this morning so he saw no need to take another.  
He already had his pj's on, which was just boxers, and crawled into bed.  
Turtwig had climbed into bed with Amber, and Paul had hit the lights.

_Finally, bed time._

After around 15 minutes, Paul felt something next to him. Or _someone_ is the more correct term.

"Why are you next to me…" Paul growled

"I got cold, Paul." Amber said cutely and snuggled up closer to Paul. He felt her chest brush against his, and then shuddered.

He pushed her off and Amber's butt hit the floor hard, along with her head.  
Turtwig had turned on the lights from all the commotion. With razor leaf~

"Ow!" She rubbed her head hard and then grumbled, heading up back to the ladder.

"Go to your own bed," He threw the covers over himself and turned to the wall. He was blushing so hard it wasn't even funny…

"Turn off the damn lights." Paul growled. Turtwig turned off the lights and went back into bed with Amber.

"At least YOU don't push me off," She kissed Turtwig's nose and then heard Paul mutter

"Idiots."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paul had woken up, he washed his face and went to go wake up Amber, but she wasn't there.

"Where the hell did she go?" He sighed, and grabbed his pants and shirt.  
He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his bag, heading out the door.

He went to the front desk;

"Have you seen Amber, the girl I was with?"

"Oh, I saw her leave not to long ago." Paul nodded, and bowed slightly, and walked out the Pokemon center.

Amber was walking, and looked at all the stores around her.

"This place is so…Techniqual!" She spoke to herself.

"Turtwig!"

"Oh, look at that place, wanna-," Amber stopped short because she had bumped into someone, and ended up falling on the floor. Turtwig jumped off her head before he got hurt too.

"Ow! Ahh, I'm so sorry!" She heard someone laugh.

"Don't apologize when you're the one on the floor,"  
The unknown guy had extended his arm out to help her up.

Amber had gotten up, then looked at the mystery dude. He was really, um, hot.

He flashed a smile to her then looked at her Turtwig.

"You're a new trainer?"

"Huh? How'd you know?" She turned her head to the side slightly.  
She analyzed the kid. He looked around her age, maybe a year older.

"You're turtwig. A famous starter Pokemon for beginners."

"Oh," Amber laughed a little and smiled at the hot mystery man.

"Why're you alone this early?" He questioned.

"Oh, I'm not alone. I'm traveling with a friend, but I didn't tell him I was going out to see the town."  
He had raised an eyebrow, and then turned when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Amber, don't wander like that you idiot. I had to look for you."

"I'm sorry Paul." The kid looked at Paul, he didn't like his tone with Amber.

"So is this your friend?" He asked.

"Yup! This is Paul. Paul, this is…um," She had pointed to the guy and looked at him.

"Name's Riley."

Paul had walked towards them and grabbed Ambers arm.

"Yeah, whatever nice to meet you. Come on Amber we have to go."

Riley did a lazy wave and then turned around.

'_Well, that was interesting…'_


	3. Duh, humans can't teleport

**(A/N: Ok, so, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: Pammers and I don't own Pokemon, or Paul. *sniff* If we did, Paul would have way more scenes!**

* * *

"Okay Paul, were we headed next?"

"To Orberough City. Our first gym."

"Really? Yay! Let's go!" Paul frowned at her sudden happiness.

"We have to go threw a small forest. It'll take us at least a day,"

"Ok, we have our tent right?"

"Duh."

"Well then, to the forest we go!" Amber pointed into the air and started walking in front of Paul.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Orberough City is not to far away, but we'll stop. It's late."  
Paul had started setting up the tent, and since he was so perfect, he did it quickly.

"Chimchar, come out." He threw the pokeball lazily and ordered his Chimchar to make a small fire.  
He blew into the wood that Amber and Turtwig had collected, and then returned Chimchar.

"Couldn't you be nice to Chimchar? Like quality time?" She frowned.

"That's stupid." She rolled her eyes and they both sat on logs across from each other.

"So what gym is it?"

"Rock."

"Oh…-," Making conversation with Paul was no easy thing. He was so straightforward.  
He can never add anything to his sentence. Like "I can't wait to go!"  
Amber played with her fingers then looked up to the bushes. She heard something.

Her eyes looked at the little figure, it kept change it's position.

"What?" Paul noticed her eyes.

"Something is teleporting like it's playing with me…I think it's a Pokemon."

"Well Duh, a human can't teleport." Paul remarked.

"Look, turn around!"

Paul turned around and noticed the figure. It was green, and he then identified the Pokemon.

"It's a Ralts."

"I wanna catch it! It looks cute from here! Come on Turtwig!"  
Amber got up and ran towards the ralts.

"I gotta see this."  
Paul got up and followed her, and they found a little clearing. The Ralts looked at both of them and then smiled.

"Ralts!"

"Aww! Paul, look, it's so cute!" Her voice became determined and rough.  
"I must have it…"

"So catch it," Paul insisted.

"Ok! Turtwig! Go use-, um. What do you know? Like leaf attack?"

"Turtwig…?"

"You idiot, make it use razor leaf. It knows tackle too, your basic moves."

"Oh, I see, that sounds right. Ok! Turtwig! Razor leaf!"

Turtwig had nodded and attacked Ralts, but the little thing disappeared, and reappeared behind Turtwig. Ralts then used tackle on Turtwig.

Amber gasped. "It cheated! Paul that's not fair, it's cheated!"

"…you're so stupid."

"Razor leaf! Again!" Turtwig nodded again and used Razor leaf on Ralts, but Ralts used teleport again.

"Oh my god, Stop it! I'm trying to attack you, stay still!" Amber and balled up her fists and yelled at the ralts.

"Turtwig, tackle, but trick it, and turn, then use Razor leaf!" Turtwig nodded AGAIN, and aimed straight for Ralts, but when Ralts disappeared,  
Turtwig turned around and used Razor leaf.

"Yea! We got it! Now I gotta catch it! Ok ralts, do me a favor and stay there, I gotta get my pokeballs."

Paul looked at her in disbelief. Was she stupid? Yes, yes she was.

Amber put her bag down and started searching for a pokeball.

"Yay, found one!" She got up and turned around and saw ralts just standing there confused.

"Thanks for not moving! Now, go, pokeball!" She threw the pokeball and it hit ralts on the head, then a red beam came out, and ralts was sucked inside. The pokeball moved 3 times, then it stopped.

"Yay! I caught a ralts! I think I'll name it…ralts!" She ran over to her pokeball, and threw it.

"Go, ralts!"

"Ralts!"

"Aww your so cute! Like my second Pokemon, I'm so happy! So, so cute!"  
She grabbed Ralts up in her hands and hugged it.

"And thanks Turtwig! You helped."

"Turtwig." He responded.

Paul was amazed. The ralts had actually stayed there when she asked it.

_Oh god, now another stupid Pokemon. It's like they get attracted to her stupid-ness._

"Come on, we have to go to sleep."

"No! I wanna play with my Ralts!" She smiled and then hugged her ralts tighter.

"I won't repeat myself," He crossed his arms and started walking to the tent. Amber followed him.

"Fine…you meanie.."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing!" She smiled and rubbed her head.

"Ok, put those things away they're not sleeping the tent with us."

"…F-fine. Guys, just a night, ok?  
And you won't go back in those pokeballs…I promise!  
Hey ralts, since Turtwig is on my head, you can use my shoulder. Or I'll just carry you, you pick!"

"Ralts!" The ralts cuddled in her arms and she giggled.

" 'Kay, guess I'm carrying you then."  
She put both Pokemon back in their pokeballs and walked inside the tent.  
Paul was taking off his shirt and his pants, only leaving him with his boxers.

"Paul can you turn away, I gotta change."

"…ok." Paul looked the other way, and Amber changed her clothes. Back to the same night gown from yesterday, but this time she had on purple underwear, with cute little red charmanders on them!

"Ok, done." Paul turned and he saw those undies again.

_Why? What person in this world could possibly want Pokemon on their underwear?"_

"Well, night Paul."

Paul nodded and threw the blanket over his body.

"Hey, share!" Amber growled.

"I told you to bring one. And you say, no, we won't need two. Deal with it."

Amber crossed her arms, she had half a blanket on her.

"Fine then," Amber crawled closer to Paul, and moved her pillow closer too.

"What are you doing. You have space over_ there._"

"Yeah, like I'm going to sleep with half a blanket. No thanks."  
Amber cuddled closer and to not make Paul uncomfortable, she turned on her side, so their backs were facing each other.  
Their butts were touching each other though,

_God, I feel like charmander is using tackle on my butt._

"Move."

But she was already asleep.

* * *

(**A/N: Well, I loved this chapter XD, Pamela and I had wayyy fun writing it!)**


	4. No running!

Okay, sorry for not updating. But dudes, can I get a review? Or else I shall not update! ): Well then enjoy, and you guys KNOW I don't own Paul or Pokemon _

* * *

Paul had woke up, and started rubbing his eyes. He turned to wake up Amber, but she wasn't there.

_Why does she always wake up first then me?_ He sighed, and got up, slipping his shirt on. He left his pants because he had to find Amber before she did something stupid. Like get attacked by beedrills or something.

He stepped, out the tent, and his eyes widened at the sight.

The color yellow. Pidgys. Hair. Wet. It really isn't fair…

Amber was bending over and getting water out of her hair. She was squeezing it tightly, but he mostly focused on her yellow panties that had those Pidgys on them.

Paul started blushing deeply, as was about to go back in when he heard Ambers voice.

"Hey Paul! I found a lake nearby, if you wanna go."

"Ok."

"Y-your face is red again. I really do think something is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong,"

"You sure?" She walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead. Paul growled and pushed her hands away.

"Don't touch me."

"Paul…, well go get ready and go to the lake."

"Yeah," Paul nodded and went back into the tent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amber was playing with her Pokemon, as Paul was wetting his hair.

"Aww, turtwig, your so cute. And you too ralts! I think you guys are the most awesome Pokemon ever.

Paul was hearing this conversation, and rolling his eyes at the same time. He was amazed at how stupid she can be.  
Then, he spotted something. An azumarill. It looked strong, and Paul was suddenly interested.  
He grabbed his Chimchar's pokeball and yelled out

"Chimchar, stand by for battle!"

Amber gasped. "You're finally bring out Chimchar? Yay!"

Paul rolled his eyes and then told Chimchar to attack azumarill.

"Scratch!"

"Chimchar!"

Chimchar ran towards azumarill and used scratch, and landed the attack. Paul smirked. But then Azumarill used water gun.

"Dodge, you pathetic Pokemon!" Chimchar frowned, and tried it's best to dodge, but barely made it.

"Pathetic…use tackle!"

Chimchar listened and attacked azumarill, a direct hit.

"Go, pokeball!" The same process happened; the pokeball hit the Pokemon, a red beam came out, and azumarill was captured.

"Heh, perfect."

Paul walked over to the pokeball and put it in his pocket.

"Chimchar, return."

"Paul, you catched it! Yay! A new friend!" Amber ran over to Paul and smiled uncontrollably.

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Ok! Turtwig, ralts, come on!" Turtwig smiled and jumped on her head, and ralts jumped into her arms.

"Two of them?"

"Yes, my arms are free. And my head. Like I'm not using my head for anything, so Turtwig can sit there."

_Not using her head for anything? That explains a lot._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Paul! Look, the gym!" Amber ran towards the gym with Turtwig hanging on to her head for dear life.

"Tuurrtwig!"

"Stupid your going to fall again,"

"I won't fall don't worry!" Amber grinned and ran to the door, and then…ran _into_ the door.

"Ow!"

"You've got to be kidding." Paul rolled his eyes and walked towards her.

"Why didn't the doors open?! Like, they open when they sense people!" Amber rubbed her nose and grunted as she got up.

They both looked at the sign on the door.

-Door isn't working right now. Please Push the doors until we get the censor fixed, thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience.-

"Oh,"

"You're like, walking bad luck." Paul crossed his arms.

Amber rolled her eyes then pulled the door.

"Hey, it doesn't work!"

"It says _push_." Paul told her.

"Oh." Amber nodded and then pushed the door open.

"Yay we're here!" Amber was about to run again when Paul grabbed her shirt.

"This is a _rock_ gym. No running,"

"Where's the gym leader?"

"That would be me. My name is Roark" Both Paul and Amber looked at the man.

"Hi Roark, I'm-,"

"I'm first." Paul interrupted her. Paul walked forward to Roark and grabbed his first pokeball.

"Fine then, I'll just watch." Amber grumbled and walked over to the seats.

"Ok, let's do this." Paul grinned at grabbed his first pokeball.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yay, go Paul! You won!" Amber jumped up happily which startled Ralts and Turtwig.

"Duh." He said as he put the gym badge in his case.

"Ok, my turn now!" Amber started walking when Roark stopped her.

"I'm sorry, the battle really wiped me out. And my Pokemon. Can we battle tomorrow?"

"Ahh, sure." Amber shrugged and motioned for Paul to leave. She was sad, yes, but it was just one day. Wouldn't kill her.

She pulled the door and growled.

"…would you _push _the door,"

"Oh." She laughed and Paul rolled his eyes.

"We're going to the Pokemon center."

"Blahh, fine." She followed Paul to the Pokemon Center and they saw trainers and their Pokemon again.

"Stupid Azumarill, so useless." Paul muttered. He then spotted a kid and then walked towards him.

"Hey kid,"

"H-huh?" The kid looked frightened from his glare.

"Here, take it, I have no use for it." Paul tossed the pokeball into his arms, then turned around.

"Hey cool a Azumarill!" He heard the kid yell in back of him.

"You gave it away?" Said Amber sadly.

"That's as good as it's going to get anyway." Paul snapped.

Paul walked up to the front desk and asked for a room.

"Who are you? You're that nurse from the other Pokemon center!" Amber was shocked. The two nurses looked exactly the same!

"Oh, _her_. That's my cousin, Nurse Joy."

"Oh…cool then? What's your name, jay?"

"No, nurse joy also."

"That's kinda creepy, but whatever." Amber shrugged.

Nurse Joy just smiled and took them to their room.

"Bye." Joy bowed and then left.

"I got dibs on top bunk again!" Amber climbed up and then said

"If it get's cold, I'm coming down."

"You do that again and I'll push you off." Paul growled.

"…, please?"

"No."

"Humph! You just wait and see!"

Paul sighed, and for the rest of the night, he had to deal with snuggling, him pushing her off the bed, her mumbling, and most important of all, those little Teddyurisa's on those pink panties.


	5. Tomorrow!

"Paul! Paul! Wake _up, _today's my gym battle!" Amber was pushing Paul on his shoulder and growling.

"Leave then."

"But I want you there! Please Paul?" Amber pouted and leaned her face close to his.

"What time is it?"

"7 in the morning!"

"…"

"What?" Amber cocked her head to the side.

"You're so stupid. Go to sleep and wake up later. The gym opens at 8."

"But Paul! I gotta train my Pokemon, and you gotta get ready, and we just gotta do all these things! Wake up please?""No," Paul and turned to his side.

"Paul!!" Amber whined and then jumped on Paul.  
She started jumping up and down on him making the bed squeak really loud.  
Paul was trying to push her off, but she was jumping down to hard.

"Get! Off!-," Paul tried to breath;

"Nope! Not until you say you're coming!" Amber grinned and started jumping/grinding against his lower back/butt.

Paul was blushing like mad, and wanted to make her fall on her head.

"Would you stop? You idiot!" Paul tried getting up, but Amber only did it harder.

Then, the door opened, showing a worried Nurse Joy.

"Is everything Ok? I heard-, Oh god! Sorry!" Nurse Joy's eyes widened and she slammed the door shut.

"Hehe, are you coming noww?" Amber giggled. That sounded extremely wrong, [depending on what kind of person you were…]

"Ok! You stupid idiot, look what you did, now nurse Joy is-,"

"Yay!" Amber cut him off and she jumped off of Paul.

"Ok, get ready and take a shower and stuff while I get my stuff ready!"

"…, I don't know why I even travel with you."

"Because we're friends. Durrr, ok? Now get ready! We have less then an hour!"

Paul sighed and grabbed his stuff, then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok, Turtwig, use Razor leaf on Ralts, but Ralts, teleport!"

Turtwig followed her command, and so did Ralts.

"What is the point of making Turtwig do a move, when he's going to miss?"

"Because; I'm training Ralts's speed."

"Stupid."

Amber ignored him, then told Turtwig to use razor leaf on a tree. The razor leaf was strong enough to cut a branch, and nothing else.

"Yay! Good job Turtwig. Ok we can take a break." Amber told her Pokemon to return to her, when Paul had noticed something. A Pokemon, leaning on the tree, eating an apple.

"An Elekid." Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Ooo, where?!" Amber looked around and saw it. It look really strong, like really really strong.

Paul and threw out his Pokemon and yelled

"Chimchar stand by for battle!"

"Chimchar!"

"Flame wheel go!" Chimchar listened and ran towards Elekid. Chimchar hit him hard, but Elekid came back with focus punch.

"Chimchar," It started breathing heavily.

"Use Ember, now, go!" Chimchar followed his command, and landed ember on Elekid.

"Ok, pokeball, go!" Paul threw the Pokemon, and he actually caught it.

"You did it Paul!" Amber clapped her hands and smiled.

"Hn," He responded back.

"Ahh! It's 8:04, it's time for my battle; let's go, come on come on!" Amber grabbed Paul's arm and started running to the gym.

"I can walk," Paul growled and tried to pull away but only got a giggle in response.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wow, you're here early." Roark looked a bit shocked.

"I didn't wanna miss it!" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Allrighty then, let's start!"

Amber grinned, and the Referee told them to begin.

"Ok, go, Turtwig!"

"Turtwig!"

"Ooo, a grass type. Looks like you have the upper hand." Roark smiled and threw out his Geodude.

"Ok, razor leaf, go!" She ordered Turtwig.

"Geodude, dodge!" But it was to late, Geodude was attacked by the razor leaf.

"Yes! Nice one, Turtwig!"

"Use rollout!" Roark yelled.

"Turtwig, try and dodge, if not, just brace yourself!" Turtwig nodded, then tried to dodge, but Geodude was to quick.

"All right, finish it with one more razor leaf!" Turtwig landed a direct hit.

"Hmm, nice one. Ok Cranidoes, let's go!" He threw out his Cranidoes, and Amber threw out her Ralts.

"Use tackle!"

"Dodge it!" Cranidoes dodged the tackle, and ended up using head butt on Ralts.

"Darn, use confusion!" Cranidoes couldn't escape this one, since it wasn't a psychical attack. Cranidoes was hit, but then he was ordered to attack ralts with Zen head butt.

"Use teleport!" When Cranidoes was about to attack it, it disappeared into thin air.

"No way," Roark widened his eyes in shock.

"Ok, reappear and use tackle!" Ralts repapered in back of Cranidoes and he landed the attack. Then, knock out.

"Yes we did it! Paul, you saw? I did it!"

"That was a really good match. You're Pokemon are strong," Roark complimented.

"Hehe, thank you!" Amber ran up to Roark to go get her gym badge.

"I got the first gym badge! Yay!"

"Can you shut up? Let's go."

"Ok," Amber trotted along behind him, and Amber's Pokemon trotted behind her.

When they got outside, only one question was on her mind

"Where to next, Paul?"

"Floaroma town,"

Amber gasped. "I have a friend who lives there!

"We aren't staying long, nothing important is in that town."

"I haven't seen her in forever…" Amber drifted off.

"Let's go," Paul broke her out of her memories and they both went to continue their Journey.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	6. Free Flowers, a date, and an old Friend

"Floaroma town! Final-," Amber was cut off when two people had started talking to her and Paul.

"Why hello there young couple! You are our 100th couple to come to this town, therefore you win these absolutely gorgeous flowers and a free date to our flower garden!"

The two people had pushed a bouquet of flowers in Amber's face, when Paul immediately said.

"We're not a couple."

"But Paul! We win a date to a flower garden! I wanna go, please?"

"…Fine…"

"That's great kids, just meet us in front of the flower shop in at 8! Enjoy your flowers!" Paul rolled his eyes.

_Why would I agree?_

"This so awesome, first I win my badge, now I get flowers and a free date!"

"Let's go to the Pokemon center…" Paul turned towards the Pokemon center, when Amber grabbed his shirt.

"Wait, I want to visit my friend!"

"Then go," Paul pushed her hand off.

"I want you to come, please?"

"You're so annoying." Amber smiled and grabbed Paul's arm, dragging him into a house.

"Hello, any body home?" Amber said out loud.

"Coming, who is it?" The girl walked to the front door when she saw Amber.

"Amber?! What are you doing here?!"

"Paul and I are passing the town, I just had to see you!" Amber had given a big hug to Daisy.  
Yes, her name was Daisy. What else did you expect her Parents to name her? She grew up in a flower town.

"Paul? Oh, is he your boyfriend? Nice flowers." Daisy looked at Paul, then the flowers in her hand.

"He's not my boyfriend, just a good friend."

"Good friend? Yeah, _ok_." Daisy said sacasticly.

"We're traveling on a Pokemon journey! As you can see my Pokemon!"

Daisy looked at the Turtwig on Amber's head, and the ralts hanging on her arm, since the other arm was preoccupied with flowers.

"Aww! There are so cute!" Daisy patted the Turtwig and Paul was rolling his eyes.

_Why do girls find things so cute? _Paul thought oddly.

"Hey, come in, I was just making some food. And you Paul? You hungry?" Daisy asked him.

"No."

"Ok," Daisy gave him an uneasy look. He sure was rude, probably the perfect person to travel with Amber.  
She didn't let things get to her and she often ignored it.

"I'm leaving, I'll see you at 8." Paul scowled at the thought. Ugh.

"Ok," Daisy told him. Paul grabbed his book bag and left. Paul saw no reason to stay as these girls talked about whatever.

"Hey Daisy, what's up with the people out front? They gave me flowers, saying we we're the 100th couple."

"Oh, you lucky girl. Yeah it's a new thing we have. Every 100th couple wins our prettiest flowers and a date to the flower garden.

"Oh, I'm so lucky!" She squealed and Daisy giggled. Daisy went to the kitchen and brought some Rice balls out.

"What time is it?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"7:40,"

"Woah, they hardly give you time!" Amber said shocked.

"Yeah…wait, your not going out with your boyfriend in that, are you?"

"He's not my boyfriend! And, it's not like I pack clothes for special occasions when I'm on a Pokemon Journey. Duh,"

"Hehe! I'm _sooo _dressing you!" Daisy squealed and grabbed Amber's arm to her room.

"Ok…I think you should…no, that doesn't go with your face. How about-, no, that would make you look fat.  
Oh! I know exactly what! Daisy looked threw her closet and found a peach dress that had ruffles in the bottom.  
It was short and stopped around her thighs, and Amber just laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Um, duh! Like, a date, you also need shoes. Hmmm….what size are you?"

"6?"

"5 and a half, your gonna have to deal." Amber whimpered when Daisy threw white flats at her, with a little peach colored bow on it.

"But I just wanted to see flowers, not go on a date!"

"Turtwig!" They both looked at the Turtwig who was looking at Amber.

If Turtwig could talk, he's say that she looked really pretty.

"Oh fine," Amber complained.

"Yay! Ok it's 7:55, I'm going to take you to the Flower Garden."

"No, the man said to meet him in front of the flower shop."

"Hehe, I know! But I'm going to take you there and then I'll go to the Flower shop and take Paul to the flower garden."

"What point does that make?" Amber cocked her head to the side.

"Because! When he sees you alone in the flower garden he's going to be all shocked at how pretty you look!"

"Paul isn't like that," Amber scratched her head.

"I don't care. This is MY date set up with you and that kid." Daisy growled.

"Come on, we're going to the flower Garden!" Daisy grabbed her arm again, and pulled her out of the house, and then to the Flower Garden.

"I really do think I should just go to paul." Daisy death glared her.

"_No! _Ok?! Listen we're here, and you stay in these pretty clothes, around these pretty flowers. When Paul see's you, it's going to be a like a scene out of a movie!"

Daisy squealed and then ran out of the flower Garden to go get paul.

Amber sighed to herself. All she wanted to do was see some flowers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paul was waiting outside the flower shop, talking to the man from earlier.

"Where's your girlfriend?" He asked, looking around.

"She's not my girlfriend you-,"

"Paul!" Daisy yelled and cut him off.

"Where's Amber? She made me stay in this town and now she's making me late."

"Calm down, she's in the flower garden!"

"What's wrong with her, she was told to meet me here."

"Nothing is wrong with her, I took her to the flower garden."

"What?" Paul looked at her weird.

"Come on, I'm taking you too," Daisy grabbed Paul's arm and ran to the Garden.

_Why does every girl have to grab my arm and run?! I can walk, dammit._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paul saw Amber looking at some blue and purple flowers, and then she noticed him.

"Hi Paul! Isn't this place amazing?"

Paul looked her up and down.

_What is she wearing?_

"Where'd you get _that?_"

"Daisy insisted I wore it." Paul sighed, every time something happens, Daisy is involved. Paul felt that Daisy had to do with Amber's stupid-ness.

"Hn, this is so stupid. Why is Daisy spying on us?" Paul turned around to Daisy, who was hiding horribly behind a tree.

"I unno, hey Paul, look at this flower! It looks like you!" Amber had picked a yellow flower and held it up to Paul.

"…" Paul looked at the yellow flower. Yeah, was this supposed to be a compliment?

"I'm leaving, this is a waste of my time and my life." Paul had started walking to the exit of the garden when he was stopped by Daisy. Amber was to far away to hear them.

"What are you doing? My movie scene is ruined! Go back!"

"Move." Paul glared at her. Like, movie scene? What is she talking about.

"Come on Paul, so you can have a date with Amber!" Daisy begged.

"What? For the last time, it's not a date and she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends and I don't even know why we are. We're two completely different people. I'm leaving, move." Paul had pushed her slightly on the shoulder while he existed.

Daisy sighed, really, her whole plan was ruined. She went to go find Amber.

"Sorry that Paul left…I don't even know why you're friends with that jerk!" Daisy put her hands on her hip, and scolded Amber who was sitting on the floor, staring at the flowers.

"He's not a jerk…he's my friend," How could Daisy say such a thing? Paul was a really good friend! …Right?

"Yeah, sure, that's not what he said."

"I really don't care right now! This was never a date and you got me wearing this stupid dress and I don't see Paul like that." Amber was suddenly annoyed, and she started thinking about a lot of things.

_What if I do see Paul like that? I mean, I let her put a dress on me…Do I like Paul?_

_We've been friends since we were friends…_

"I…I'm going to leave. You should go home now, Daisy."

"But Amber," Amber cut her off with a hand raised in the air.

Amber did not turn towards the exist, but she actually turned deeper into the garden. The garden had turned into a forest.

_Ok, Amber, whatever you say…I guess you need some time alone._ Daisy thought to herself. She sighed, and went home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amber started walking deeper and deeper, and it was getting late. Not that she cares, she had so much on her mind.

She sighed and then looked ahead of her. That's when she spotted an _extremely_ pretty flower, right in the center between…two trees?

"What? Is that flower floating?" Amber raised an eyebrow. She then walked towards the flower. She tried to grab it, but it was stuck. She then noticed that it was stuck on a web.

"Spinark!" Amber turned around immediately, to the scary voice.

"Uh-oh…" She came face to face with the scary Pokemon.

"T-turtwig! Use razor leaf!" When nothing happened, she realized that her Pokemon weren't with her.

"Ahh! Why'd I talk Daisy into letting me leave my Pokemon at her house?!" Amber started running in those tight 5 and a half little shoes.

"Daisy! This is like all your fault!" Amber tried to throw her shoes off, with Spinark right behind her.

"Spinark!" The Pokemon had used

Amber barley missed it, but was now running faster with the shoes off.

"Ahhh!" Amber felt a little explosion behind her, Spinark had used pin missile.

"Spinark!" By the tone of it's Pokemon voice, it sounded like it wouldn't stop chasing her after it finally caught her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paul had waited in his Pokemon center room for awhile now.

_Where__ is she?_

It was really getting late, and they would both be sleeping by now.

Paul grumbled at put his sneakers and sweater on.

He left the Pokemon center, and went to daisy's house.

He knocked on her door, only to be greeted by a mad looking Daisy.

"What do _you_ want?"

Before Paul could answer, ralts and Turtwig ran out the door and started cuddling to Paul's leg.

"Don't touch me," he growled. He turned his attention back to Daisy.

"Where's Amber?"

"She's…in the forest."

"Ok," Paul answered, and then left.

"It's called saying thanks!" Daisy yelled after him.

But Paul ignored her, and walked towards the garden.

_So she's in a forest, without her Pokemon. Dammit._

Paul was actually worried. He started walking deeper and deeper into the forest when he saw someone running towards him.

"Amber?" He whispered to himself.

"Ahh! Help me please!" Amber had run straight into him, causing Paul to fall on the floor.  
Amber had fallen on top of him, but not for long. She instantly ran behind Paul, extremely scared.

"T-the Spinark is trying to eat me!"

"You're so…" Paul grunted and then turned his attention to the Spinark that was heading their way.

"Chimchar, stand by for battle!"

"Chimchar!"

"Flame wheel, go!" Spinark suddenly looked scared, and used Pin missile, but it flame wheel broke it.

"Spiinarrk!" It cried out, then left faster then it was chasing Amber.

"Chimchar, return."

Paul turned around and looked at Amber, who was on the floor shaking.

"I-I don't like spiders."

"…come on let's go," He pulled her up, but was shocked when she clung to him.

"Another spider's going to come out," She mumbled into his sweater.

Paul shook his head and took her back to the Pokemon center.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were both ready for bed, but every time Paul looked at Amber, she wasn't her usual self, and she still looked like a spider was going to come out of nowhere and jump her. But Paul really wasn't a type of guy to comfort somebody.

He slid into bed, and then realized that Amber stopped in the middle of the ladder.

"P-Paul? Can I sleep with you? I'm still scared…" He heard her whimper, and then groaned.

"…Fine." How could anyone say no to that?

Amber climbed back down and slid into bed with Paul. She cuddled close to him this time, with out worrying that he was going to push her off.

"Paul?"

"What?" He asked annoyed. He just wanted to go to bed.

"Thanks for helping me Paul…"

Amber leaned over him, and pressed her lips onto his lightly, while feeling Paul shift awkwardly under her.

As for Paul, he didn't know what the hell was happening…but he liked it.

Amber pulled away, and snuggled in his chest.

_I guess I do like Paul…_


	7. Apple!

**Woahh, that was a long time. Sorry guys; I've been so into Platnuim I kinda forgot. hehe. :D Sorry again, and expect chapters up frequently now!**

**And yeah yeah, I don't own pokemon...or Paul...):**

* * *

For the first time, Paul had woken up first. He stared at the sleeping girl next to him, seeing her chest move up and down slightly as she breathed. Paul sighed and remembered last night.

He pushed Amber on her shoulder slightly.

"Wake up, we're leaving early today." Amber just groaned and cuddled closer to him.

"No, Paully-kins, 5 more minutes." Amber was still half asleep.

Paul twitched.

_Paully-kins? _Paul growled and threw her off the bed.

"Ow!"

"Let's _go._" Paul got up and started grabbing his clothes.

"Wait I wanna take a shower."

"No, I'm going first," Paul was about to grab his towel, when Amber suddenly shot up and grabbed her book bag, running into the shower.

"Haha sucker!" Amber yelled from the bathroom door.

"Why…? Why is she so stupid?"

"Turtwig!" Paul looked up at the Pokemon that protested against his remark.

"Don't start with me. I know how to use a pokeball." Paul narrowed his eyes at Turtwig.

Turtwig moved back and shut up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paul opened the bathroom door, he was seriously pissed.

"It's been 45 minutes! Hurry the hell up."

"Wait Paul, I'm washing my hair."

"That doesn't take 45 minutes! Shampoo, conditioner, then you get the hell out."

"What?! No! Don't you read the bottle?! It says, soothe your hair into the shampoo. Rinse it off, and repeat if desired. Hear that Paul? Repeat if DESIRED!!"

"I don't care what you desire! Get _out._"

"Wait, I'm like conditioning for the 3rd time."

"3rd time?!"

"Yeah, gotta make my hair silky, silky, smooth."

"Get. Out. Now."

"Okay Paul! Like gosh, this is why you're hair isn't silky smooth and as pretty as mine."

Paul rolled his eyes, and closed the door when he heard the water stop short.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We're going to Eterna forest. Then, to Eterna city."

"There's a gym there, right?!"

"Yes," Paul didn't have anything else to say. Paul is not a man of words.

Amber sighed and then groaned.

"Paul I'm hungry!"

"You said you weren't hungry at the Pokemon Center."

"Because I wasn't! But I'm hungry now," She smiled as they entered the forest.

"Deal with it."

"Paul?! Can we at least find an apple tree?" She whined loudly. God, Paul can't stand whining.

"Fine."

After they both walked for what seemed like HOURS, Turtwig had broke the silence.

"Turtwig!"

"Huh? What is it Turt-, AHH! An apple tree! Paul come on, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and ran towards the tree.

"Ahh, they look so good."

Amber was about to grab one, but she heard something.

"Paul, I think something is behind the tree…" She suddenly clung to his shoulder.

"Get off. An apple probably fell."

"Check with me?" She pouted.

"…fine." Paul was getting sick and tired of agreeing with her. Why he DID agree with her, he does not know.

Amber and Paul walked to the other side of the tree, when they saw a pikachu. With a handkerchief on his neck. It was white…and he looked insanely adorable.

"A pikachu! EATING APPLES! IT'S SO CUTE!"

"T-Turtwig?" Turtwig suddenly felt a pang of jealousy.

"I want it! Hi little pikachu! How does a battle sound? If I win, you travel with us!"

"…" He threw an apple at her.

"Ow! Why does everyone like hurting me?!" Amber rubbed her forehead hard where the apple had been.

Paul chuckled and looked her. The pikachu did not like this. How dare he laugh. Pikachu growled and threw an apple at him, but since he was _Paul_, he caught it without effort.

"Pika…chu…" It growled.

"He's so cute, no matter how mean he is! I'll name him Apple!"

Pikachu twitched.

_Pika pika, pika pi?! _Translation: Name me apple?! What the hell?! That's food. I'm not food!

Pikachu threw an apple at her head again, harshly.

"Hey! Calm down Apple! Turtwig! Razor leaf!" Turtwig listened and tried to attack Pikachu, but it was to fast.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu used thunderbolt, and landed a hit on Turtwig. A strong one too. Pikachu simply walked back to the tree and sat down, eating.

"Hey!" Amber growled and then jumped on Pikachu, hugging it. Amber had stole his handkerchief

"Pi…pika…" Pikachu looked like he was in a state of shock.

_Pika pi…_ Translation: My…handkerchief. I look like all other Pikachu's now. Nooo! I'm _normal!!_

"You want back? Then let me capture you." Amber took out a pokeball and Pikachu shook his head.

"Pika pi!"

"What? Don't like pokeballs?" Pikachu shook his head.

"Yea, me nether! I let my Pokemon walk with me!" She grinned and Pikachu turned his head, confused.

"Pika?"

"Yup! So, you'll travel with us?!" Pikachu looked at his handkerchief.

"Pika!" That was yes, in Pokemon language.

"Awesome! I sort of, caught an Apple!" Amber laughed, while Pikachu twitched. and Paul was in shock again.

_Wow. Finally gets a cool Pokemon, and she does something stupid to it. Apple. What kind of a name is Apple?_

"Pikachu!" Pikachu growled at her.

"Oh, right, your handkerchief!" Amber smiled and gave it too him. Pikachu mumbled to himself and wrapped it around himself grumpily.

"_Pika pi." _Translation: Humph.

"Hey! No attitude, ok Apple?"

Pikachu growled again, and everyone started walking. Pikachu then moved his tail over to her leg, making her trip and land on her face.

"Ahh! Apple! You did that on purpose! Get the hell back here!" Amber twisted her lip upward, in a mad way, and started chasing Pikachu who was already very much in front of her.

Paul looked at the scene before him.

_I still don't know why I travel with her._

He shook his head, and started walking with a very confused Turtwig and ralts.

0-0-0-


	8. Uhhhh

**lalalala I dont own Pokemon (: ENJOY!**

* * *

and Amber had been walking for a long time now, and Amber was _dying_ of boredom. Paul is not an interesting man, at all. Paul just walks. PAUL doesn't talk. PAUL doesn't let his Pokemon out. And PAUL is starting to become a lousy friend!

"Hey Paul,"

"What?"

"Can we like, do something fun? Eterna City is so far away."

"Fun?" He answered her like he never said the word before in his life.

"Yeah, like, I unno…just something fun!"

"We're in a forest. What strikes you as _fun?" _

"Well nothing! I would assume you had an idea."

"Can't you just walk and be quiet?"

"…" Amber sighed, and looked at her surroundings around her.

"Oh Paul! Look! A lake!" Amber ran towards it and bent down to feel the water.

"Ahh, feels so nice…" She grinned and splashed her face with water.

"Let's go."

"Can we stay? For a swim?"

"No, pointless."

"Paul, please?" Amber was sitting on the grass, pouting. Paul got annoyed, and felt like pushing her in the water.

"Fine. Just hurry up," Paul sighed and sat down on the grass.

"Okie!" Amber grinned and threw her skirt off, and it landed on Turtwig. Then, her shirt was next. She flung it and she didn't know where it landed, she'd find it later, right?

_What is she doing?! _Paul stared at her with wide eyes.

Amber jumped in and started giggling, splashing the water around her. She would go under the water and see how long she could hold her breath, then come up later gasping for air.

"Paul, how long was that?!" She swam to the waters edge, asking Paul how long she'd been under.

"…I didn't count."

"Paul! I practically died under water, and you didn't count?!" Paul chuckled.

"Can you come inside the water with me? Getting kind of bored here." Amber frowned and leaned over the waters edge again.

"No," Paul couldn't think of getting wet right now.

"Please Paul? Or I'll stay in the water forever!"

"I'll leave you," Paul was lying. He wouldn't leave her. An idiot like her, traveling in the forest. The things you can imagine that would happen…

"Come in!" Amber giggled and threw some water at him.

"Stop that," Paul growled.

"Then come in," Amber sighed.

"Will it get you to shut up?"

"Mabyeeeeeeee." Amber stuck out her tongue, then smiled when Paul was rolling his eyes while taking off his shirt. And shoes. And Pants. And everything! Expect his boxers of course.

Paul had started walking slowly to the water, and sat on the edge.

"What are you doing? Get in!"

"My feet are in."

"Not enough!" Amber went over to him and pulled his hands. But really, he was strong.

"What are you doing."

"Well, I'm trying to push you in!"

"Well you're doing a horrible job." Amber growled and then was suddenly in between Paul's legs, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"_GET IN!" _Paul was blushing, feeling her stomach brush against his, erm, _legs. _And he liked the feeling of having her arms around his waist. Since Paul was to busy blushing, he fell into the water, and on top of Amber.

"Getfff! I kaant brvth!"

"What?" Paul noticed he was on top of Amber under the water.

"Oh," He got off, and she quickly swam to the surface.

"I almost died!"

"Stop over exaggerating." Paul rolled his eyes.

Amber huffed, and splashed water at him.

"What are you doing? Stop." Paul glared at her.

"No!" Amber wasn't mad anymore, instead she giggled and splashed more water on him.

Paul couldn't help but laughing at her child-like-nonsense. So, why not respond to it? He splashed her back, getting another giggle from her.

"Oh? It's war Paul!" Amber started Splashing water like a demented retard child.

Paul couldn't see very well, with all the water around him. Without seeing her, Amber had jumped on Paul, giving him a big, cute hug.

"Hehe, now this is the fun I was talking about!" Amber grinned and stared at Paul. They both looked at each other, dead in the face. Amber felt a light blush spread across her face.

They both leaned in awkwardly, when Amber had hit her forehead head hard against Paul's.

"Ow!" Amber pulled away and rubbed her head.

"Why do I always get hurt?! Always!"

Paul stared at her angrily. It's like she ruined everything. Paul shook his head and left the lake, drying off and putting on his clothes.

Amber looked at Paul.

_Did I make him mad…? _Amber scratched her head and then swam back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paul had set up the tent and was training his Pokemon not to far away. Amber, however, was sitting in the tent, alone with her Pokemon.

"I think I made Paul mad."

"Pikachu..?"

"But Apple, he just gave me this evil stare, I just don't know, ok?"

"Pikachu…" It growled.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig held pikachu back, but Amber was still as clueless as ever why Pikachu always got mad at her.

"Hmm, it's almost time for bed. You guys are gonna have to sleep outside. You know Paul and his ways…" The Pokemon sighed, and left the tent as Amber got dressed.

Paul was walking back to the tent and thinking about his Pokemon. He didn't think they were _that_ strong, and they needed to be stronger. Not only that but Chimchar was-, oh, cut the crap. He was thinking about Amber. It was a mix actually, thinking about Pokemon, and Amber. Paul sighed, crossing his arms as he entered the tent. He saw Amber stuffing her clothes into her book bag, then her looking at Paul.

"Oh…hi Paul. I've been thinking-,"

"Go to bed. It's late."

Amber ignored him.

"Remember what, um, happened in the Lake? Well, was about to happen, before I hit my forehead. Do you wanna, like, do it again?" Amber tilted her head to the side slightly.

Paul did not answer, but he walked over to her instead. Actions speak louder then words, right?

He grabbed her shoulders, and leaned in this time, making sure that no foreheads were hit.

The way his lips pressed against hers, Amber couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. This wasn't like the kiss they had in the Pokemon Center. Oh, no, this one had much more passion.

Amber had jumped a little when she felt Paul's tongue run over lips.

_What do I do?_ Amber had let Paul do his tongue thing, because she was unaware what to do. She didn't want to mess it up again.

His tongue had opened her lips slightly, playing around with her tongue. Even though Amber didn't know what to do, she simply wrapped her tongue around his. Paul's hand had come off her shoulder, and it ran threw her medium length hair. He pulled her closer, trying to get better access.

But, Amber pulled away, blushing harder then anything.

"I-I should get ready for bed." His eyes narrowed.

"You _are_ ready." Paul growled and grabbed her waist, pulling her so close, that she could feel her skin pressing against his.

Paul breathed on her neck, making Amber shudder. She felt the hairs on her neck get all tingly,

"Do we-," Amber was cut short by Paul whispering in her ear.

"Good night," Paul pulled away this time, and took off his shirt and Pants.

"But Paul, don't you wanna do it again?" Amber whimpered, already missing the taste of Paul's mouth.

"Go to bed." Amber didn't want to go to bed. She wanted Paul.

Amber hugged Paul and rested her head on his warm chest.

"Then go to bed with me."

"I…am." Paul sighed, and she smiled. Was she stupid? It was one tent. Of course he had to go to bed wit her.

"Well let's go then!" Amber practically jumped on the floor and threw the blanket over her, while Paul calmly, and coolly, slipped in the blanket also.

"I'll buy myself my own blanket when we get to Eterna City."

"No need to," Paul had turned to his side, making Amber look at his back.

"Hey Paul."

"What? Go to bed."

Amber leaned over and kissed Paul on his nose. Paul suddenly felt hot, and a blush coming on his face, when Amber slipped back and turned to her back also.

"Night, Paul." Amber then drifted off into a deep sleep; With some sweet dreams, of course.


	9. Of idiots and Ursarangs

Om nom nom 3

Today, I'll let Mello and Matt from death note tell the disclaimer:

Matt: She doesn't own Pokemon or Paul.

Mello: Who the hell is this 'Paul'? And damn straight she doesn't own Pokemon, if anybody has a problem with that, I'll-,

Matt: Hey! Mello calm down,

Mello:...no seriously, who's Paul?

* * *

Paul work up first again, and looked at Amber. She was sleeping, and Paul had to admit that she look kinda cute when she slept.

Paul was about to nudge her shoulder, when he stopped.

_I always wake her up.._ He felt bad, remembering all those times he pushed her off the bed.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**No Paully-kins, 5 more minutes."**

"…" **Paul growled, and pushed her off.**

"**Ow!"**

Yes, even Paul felt bad. He sighed and got up, putting his clothes on. He'd let her sleep this time. So, he took a short walk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amber woke up and saw that Paul was missing.

"Paul?" She looked around the tent, and shrugged when she didn't see him. After putting her clothes on, she left the tent and saw her Pokemon playing with each other. Expect pikachu, he was eating weird berries off a bush.

"Turtwig!" It yelled happily at its owner.

"Hi Turtwig, have you seen Paul?" Turtwig did a pokemon shrug, and she sighed.

"Well, let's go look around this boring ol' forest. Apple, Turtwig, ralts let's go!"

Pikachu growled and started yelling at her.

_Pika pika pi! Pikachu!_ Translation: Stop calling me that!

"Stop having an attitude. Apple is a cute name! Right Turtwig?!"

Pikachu death glared Turtwig, and if he said 'yes' he'd kick his ass.

"Tur…twig?"

"Fine then, don't agree. Let's just go guys." They all started walking towards the trees, and didn't notice the noise of someone coming back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was gone. _Gone._ Amber alone in a forest. Why can't she just stay still! Even if she has her pokemon with her, who knows what kind of stupid stuff she'd do. Paul was gone 10 minutes. 10 MINUTES.

"Why did I leave?" Paul kept muttering to himself. He didn't know whether to stay there and wait for her to come back, or go out and find her. Ok, he'd decided to wait for her. She did have her pokemon after all.

Paul lay down on the grass and crossed his arms.

Stupid Amber. He kept thinking about her, then remembered last night.

Their first real kiss. Paul was blushing at the thought.

_Do I even like her? She isn't girlfriend material. She's so stupid, and such a klutz. But what difference does it make if we even went out in the first place? Why did I even agree to travel with her? _

"Paul!!!! Look what I found!!!!" Amber started yelling and running towards Paul. But she had something in her hands. A _pokemon?_

"What?" Paul spoke softly to himself.

"A pokemon! It's so cute! So, so, so, cute! Right?"

Paul looked at it in disgust. He took out his Pokedex and identified the pokemon.

**Teddiursa: The bear Pokemon. It's very small, and is always around it's mother. When it's not, it's mother goes on a crazy rampage and attacks everything in it's way.**

"You idio-" Paul was cut short by the loud sound that pitched threw his ears.

"URSARING!!!"

Both and Amber and Paul looked at the giant bear running towards them. It at all happened so quickly then, because Teddiursa started crying, Paul was looking for his pokeballs, and Amber was just staring at the giant bear.

"My pokeballs are in the tent, dammit." Paul started running towards the tent, and quickly grabbed his book bag, running out as quick as possible.

"Stop crying! I didn't do anything!"

"Teddyursiaaaaaaaaaa" It was sniffling, and that just made Ursaring more pissed off.

"Give that thing back!"

"What?"

"The Teddiursa!"

"But I want it-," Ursaring was running faster now, as was already really close to them.

"No! Give it back!"

"Fine!" Amber put the Teddiursa down, then Paul has the most shocked, displeased, face in the world.

Ursaring. Killed. The. Tent.

"My tent…" Paul twitched his upper lip, and threw out his Pokemon, Chimchar.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!"

"Chimchar!" It used a strong flame wheel and knocked out Ursaring.

"Urasaring," it cried weakly

Teddiursara looked at Paul and Amber and growled. Then Teddirsara started glowing.

"What's happening Paul?" Amber said confused of this white glow suddenly appearing on Teddiursa

"Its evolving." Paul responded.

"Ursaring," the newly evolved Ursaring cried in rage.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel!"

"Chimchar."

"Ursaring!" and he used Faint Attack and knocked out Chimchar

"Return," Paul stared at the pokeball that held inside Chimchar. "You're still weak." He looked away in disgust.

"Don't worry Paul, I'll save yah!" Amber had threw Paul aside, and ignored his annoyed grunt.

"Go, Apple!" She heard muttering behind her, and a Turtwig shaking his head.

_Pika pi. Pika pika!_

_Turtwig…turt, turt. _Translation: "Stupid! How many times do I have to tell her my name isn't apple?!" Turtwig: "Just let it go man, let it go…"

"Ok! Use, um, shock!"

"That isn't a move, you idiot! And besides, I want this Ursaring. Move."

"No, Paul, I wanna battle it!"

"I won't repeat myself, go, Elekid!"

"Paul!" Amber whined and threw her arms in the air.

"Elekid, thunder bolt!"

"Elekid!" Amber crossed her arms, when she saw Ursaring fall to the ground.

"Go! Pokeball!" Paul had thrown his pokeball to Ursaring, it moved 3 times, and stopped.

"Heh," Paul smirked at grabbed the Pokeball, stuffing it in his pocket. His expression changed when he saw Amber's face.

"What?" Paul asked her.

"I wanted to battle it."

"So? Battle the next Ursaring we see."

"Are you being sarcastic? Paul, I'm serious! I wanted to battle it!" She crossed her arms again, giving Paul the most serious look he's ever seen. Paul didn't know how to react. He never seen her with a face like that.

"Let's go." Amber huffed and started walking fast. Not the normal, clumsy, way she walked, a kind of pounding on the floor, mad, kind of walk. She was really mad.

"Amber, sorry, didn't know how much you wanted to battle it." Paul stuffed his hands in his pockets, he never really apologized before.

"I don't care Paul," Amber had turned away. Paul walked towards her, cupping her chin in his hand. He made her look at him. Paul being demanding as always.

"Lighten up," Paul moved his head forward and tapped her lips lightly. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but Amber grabbed his waist and pushed him back in. Amber kissed him this time, remembering everything from last night. Opening her mouth for Paul to enter his sweet, wet tongue. Paul, of course, took the chance and entered.

The pokemon were watching, extremely confused. Pikachu turned to Turtwig, who shrugged.

'_Do we help? Our Trainer is getting, like, attacked.' Pikachu cocked his head to the side, asking Turtwig and Ralts._

'_No, I think they're battling.' Turtwig answered with confidence._

'_Yeah, it must be! I saw this move before! I think it's called lick.' Ralts smiled at his smart-ness._

'_No, no, I saw a Jinx use this move before. It's called Sweet kiss.' Pikachu answers ralts. The pokemon all shrugged and looked up, at their trainer._

Paul was leaving small kisses along her neck, when he found this one spot that made her tingle. This one spot made her shiver. Paul was in luck. He smirked as he kissed the spot harder, as amber shifted and tried to pull away. But Paul wouldn't allow it, he pulled her closer.

"Paul…s-stop," Amber put her hand on his chest, trying to pull him away again. Paul only smirked, and when he licked the spot with his tongue, she jumped.

"P-Paul!" Amber's eyes widened; but she was putty in his arms.

"Yes?" He said softly as he pulled away for a moment.

"Stop that, please," She whimpered, and gave him a face.

"But…you _like _it." He smirked.

"S-so! Can we just continue? We're almost at Eterna city!" But Paul didn't move. He didn't sigh, and say fine. He just continued to hold her by the waist with his strong arms.

He kissed her again, on that spot, nipping on it lightly. As if he was an animal. Amber's eyes widened again, but the feeling of having Paul's tongue and teeth on her sensitive spot made her go all tingly and crazy. Then, she let out a small sound that shocked Paul, and her.

"Oh, Paul…" Amber moaned his name. _Paul's _name. Paul had stopped kissing her, unaware if he should feel turned on by her sudden 'outburst' or just shocked. Because, he was a little turned on by hearing his name being moaned. He just didn't know that her little neck spot was _that_ sensitive. Paul cleared his throat, then let go of her.

Amber felt cold without him holding her. But she wouldn't say anything of course, not after what just happened.

"We should…go," Paul stuffed his hands in his pocket, and turned around to the exit, so they can finally go to Eterna city.

The pokemon followed, and no body said a word the whole way there.


	10. Don't remember me?

**Pokemon narrator: Paul and Amber had continued their journey to Eterna, and got their Gym badge. They went to Heartrome, and since the Gym leader wasn't there, they continued to Veilstone city…Paul's hometown.**

**Today, I think I'll have Gaara from Naruto say the disclaimer!**

**Gaara: She doesn't own Pokemon...you disagree otherwise then...*guord opens***

**I think that sums it up! :3**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul and Amber had arrived to Veilstone late, so they we're walking to the nearest Pokemon center. They didn't talk much, because Paul…is, well, Paul. Amber was dying of boredom, occasionally talking to her 3 pokemon.

"Paul, didn't you grow up here?" Amber leaned in over to Paul, while Ralts made himself more comfortable in her arms.

"Yes."

"That's cool, do you-,"

"That Staraptor looks so strong…I have to capture it." Paul was ignoring her when he noticed a Staraptor training. It was near some trees, working on it's wing attack. Paul grabbed his Pokeball and threw it at the Staraptor. But, the pokeball didn't capture it.

"What?" Paul made a face, when a sudden voice made him jump a little.

"Why're you trying to steal my pokemon, bro?" A kid with purple hair started walking towards them, while Paul did a little rolling eyes movements.

"Reggie?" Amber looked confused when she saw this kid walking towards them. He was now in front of them, while Amber looked at Paul, then this so called 'Reggie.'

"The one and only! Whoa, hey Amber! You look way older," Reggie was smiling at Amber, and she only gave him a look.

"Who…who are you?" Amber clutched her Ralts tighter, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Reggie. Paul's older brother? Don't you remember me? I came by in Twinleaf a few times."

"No…" Amber shook her head slightly.

"Oh, well, _thanks_ for remembering me. Anyway, I'm Paul's brother."

"Nice to meet you!" Amber's sudden confused look became a friendly, happy look.

"Well, it's kinda late. What're you kids doing here at this time?"

"We were going to the Pokemon center." Paul cut in quickly. Reggie looked at both of them, then laughed.

"To do _what?" _Reggie questioned his brother.

"What the hell are you implying?" [Ask Pamela for opinion on hell. :p lolz.]

"Ohhh nothing.." Reggie started swaying back a forth, and gave a laugh when Paul glared at him. Reggie wasn't affected by his rude remarks, glares, and all that stuff Paul did. He _was_ the older brother after all, now.

"I'm getting tired. And cold. Can we go to the center Paul?" Amber gave a small pout.

"Pokemon center? Pfft no. You guys can stay with me of course."

"Yay! A home! Paul's home, to be exact." Reggie started laughing.

"You're girlfriend is really cute and hyper." [Cute as in like "oh, she's cute, not implying on her looks. Ok, Pamela?]

"She's not my girlfriend." Paul narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"But Paul! Didn't we-," Before she could finish, Paul slapped his hand onto her mouth.

"Wait, wait! Didn't you guys what?!" Reggie started dying of laughter, talking threw gasps.

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Yeah bro! You gotta give me some details when we get home," Amber cocked her head to the side. What details? All they did was kiss. Big deal? And what was so funny?

-------------------------------------------

Amber was in her pj's, with Paul's shorts on. Paul didn't want her parading around the house with her little green Eevee underwear.

"So, about what happened. What did happen between you guys?" Reggie already knew what happened, though. He wasn't stupid.

"Nothing. Stop asking me. She's just stupid."

"I'm not stupid! And Reggie, we seriously didn't do anything." Amber decided to take Paul's side.

"Oh really now? That hickie on your neck says otherwise!" Amber turned 10 shades of red, and threw her hand on her neck.

"Oh," Reggie started laughing again, while Paul crossed his arms.

"I knew it! Paul, you dirty boy, my bro's a-,"

"She slipped and hit her neck on a chair." Paul interrupted, and leaned back on the couch.

"That is the worst possible excuse I ever heard in my life."

"No, Reggie, it isn't. Do you know how clumsy she is? She's a stupid klutz."

"Don't talk about your girlfriend like that," Reggie frowned.

"Whatever, Amber's sleeping in my room,"

"Then you can sleep in mine." Reggie noted;

They both looked at Amber, who was already sleeping, laying down on the pillow. Paul sighed and got up, scooping Amber up into his arms, bridal style.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch," Paul told him before going upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------

Amber woke up, it was probably like 1 in the morning. She felt cold, alone, and weird. She wanted to sleep with Paul right now, because Paul was cuddly. She remembered over hearing Reggie tell Paul that he could sleep in his room. So Paul was in Reggie's room. Well, good, time to bother Paul!

She walked out to the hallway and found Reggie's room. She slipped inside the dark room, then lifted the covers and sneaked into bed with Paul.

"Hi, Paul, I wanted to sleep with you. I got lonely." Amber smiled and snuggled closer to Paul. He was nice and warm, but didn't feel as cuddly. She threw her leg over his waist, and threw her arm over his chest.

"Um, Amber?" Reggie's voice startled Amber.

"Reggie?!" Amber yelled out, and moved away from him. But she still stayed in the bed.

"Yeah, um, I'm not Paul. And sorry that your lonely, but um," Reggie was sorta blushing, and was now sitting. The couldn't see each other in the dark, but they both had on akward, embarrassed faces. Then, they both turned their heads to the door.

Paul turned on the light, which made Amber and Reggie flinch slightly.

"I heard a scream, what ha-," Paul glared. And glared. And glared some more. Why was his brother in bed with his _'girlfriend.'_?

"Oh, there you go Paul. I thought you were sleeping in Reggie's room." Amber smiled and ran over to Paul, hugging him. He didn't care about her right now, though. His mind was on Reggie. Reggie just shrugged and threw the covers over himself, grumbling loudly.

"Turn off the lights and go have intercourse somewhere else," Reggie growled when Paul walked out of the room leaving the lights on.

--------------------------------

"Paul, can you sleep with me? I'm quite lonely in bed…alone."

"…Fine."

"Yay!" Amber giggled and grabbed Paul's arm, running into the room. She threw herself on the bed, snuggling up to the pillow.

"What? This pillow in uncomfortable…" Amber grabbed the pillow, when she saw a magazine under it.

"Paul…what is this?" Amber grabbed the magazine, and opened it to a random page.

"Ahh! What is this!??!?!" Amber shrieked and threw the magazine, hiding under the pillow.

Paul picked up the magazine and started smirking to himself. Ah, yes, March catalogue.

"Why would you look at something like that Paul?!" Amber peeked at Paul from under the pillow.

"Not mine, it's Reggie's, I don't know why he keeps such filth in my room." Paul was such a great liar, wasn't he?

"But that's so…yuckie!" Amber put a weird face on, while Paul just rolled his eyes. He slipped in the bed, throwing the magazine on his dresser.

"Just go to bed," Amber listened to him of course, and snuggled up into the blanket. Paul joined, but started moving uncomfortably when Amber dug her head into his chest. She breathed in small little hairs growing on Paul's chest,

Before Amber drifted into sleep, she asked Paul a question.

"Paul, what's intercourse?" She remembered Reggie using the word, but no idea what it meant.

Paul laughed silently, then answered with:

"You'll know one day,"

"How come not now?"

"'Cuz, I said so."

"Oh…" Amber didn't ask him more after that, and fell asleep thinking what It could possibly mean.


	11. Amber saves the day

**Pokemon Narrator: Both Paul and Amber beat the Vielstone gym, and left Reggie's home. The continued to Pastoria city; and their adventure continues from there…**

**Today, Near is going to say the disclaimer,**

**...**

**Me: Near! **

**Near: Hmm?**

**Me: Disclaimer! **

**Near:...She doesn't own pokemon, nor Paul, much to her disliking. *grabs airplane***

**Me:yes, the little albino doesn't lie, ):**

**----------**

"So, where to now, Paul?" Amber smiled, holding Ralts in her arms, and Turtwig planted on her head, with Apple trotting along next to Amber's legs.

"Pastoria. The leader uses water type so I suggest you use your Turtwig…and Apple. Easy win."

"Great!' She smiled, looking down at her Apple. He looked back at her with a determined face. She tried to look at Turtwig, but he was kinda…on her head.

"Huh…what's that…" Amber's voice trailed off, as she noticed a brown fuzzy thing laying in the middle of the path.

Amber was closer now, and she noticed it was an Eevee. And extremely hurt Eevee at that.

"It's a hurt Eevee!" Amber bent down, signaling Ralts to jump out of her arms. Turtwig did the same, and she started running towards the Eevee.

"What are you doing? Let's keep moving."

"No Paul! It's really hurt, we have to help!"

"No, it's just going to waste time," Paul shot back. Amber only shook her head in reply, scooping the eevee up in her arms.

"But…Paul," Amber started running. Towards Pastoria.

"What're you-,"

"Watch my pokemon! I gotta go to the pokemon center quick!"

Amber kept running as fast as she could, and Paul didn't chase after her. He simply walked his normal pace; but he was kinda angry. How could she just run off like that? And leave her pokemon with him?

------------

"Nurse joy!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"This eevee, it's really hurt. And I mean _really!"_

"Oh my, yes I'll take care of it right away! Chansey!" A Chansey appeared out from Nurse joys side, putting eevee in a stretcher, and taking her to a room.

"Can I come with you?" Amber frowned. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Yes. But you must wait outside of the room."

"Thank you!" Nurse joy and Amber both followed Chansey to the room. But, Nurse joy went in the room, and Amber waited outside.

She stared inside the room. With the glass in the way of her and the room.

Slightly sniffling and pressed herself harder against the glass.

"Eevee…,"

"There you are," Amber didn't even look at Paul. Her eyes where still on Eevee. Paul glanced at eevee, when Amber suddenly threw herself into Paul's chest.

She was crying now, on Paul's jacket.

"It's not even yours," He remarked, staring at Eevee.

"Still! I don't like seeing a pokemon hurt this way!"

Paul grumbled, pulling her away slightly.

"I'm going to battle the gym. I'm leaving," Paul turned, and left the pokemon center.

Amber bit her lip, watching Paul walk away.

The door to the room opened.

"Amber, don't worry, eevee will do just fine. Why don't you relax?"

"Okay Nurse Joy. Thank you." Amber bowed, and left.

Maybe some fresh air will do Amber some good?

----------

Amber was sitting on a bench eating a rice ball. Who knows how long she was sitting there, but it didn't matter. All she could think about was the Eevee.

"I won." Amber turned.

It was Paul.

"Yeah, whatever." Amber sighed and looked at her lap. She placed her rice ball in the wrapper next to her.

"What's your problem?" He asked in his usual Paul tone.

"Well you just left me so you can go fight your gym battle! You could've waited you know, until Eevee got better."

"That pokemon is not my problem, neither is it yours."

"You know what? It is now." Amber got up, grabbed her wrapper and tossed it in the trash can.

She walked straight to the Pokemon center.

---------

Paul noticed Amber's stuff was in the pokemon center room, but she wasn't there.

It was time for bed. He sighed, and walked to the main lobby.

"Where's Amber?" He leaned over the front desk, asking the same nurse joy they met earlier.

"The last time I saw her, she was still with Eevee,"

"Ok. Thanks." Paul walked towards the room.

He opened the door, and he saw them.

Well, _her._

Amber was sleeping next to the bed, sitting in a chair, her head rested right next to Eevee. Eevee's paw was rested gently on her head.

Paul shook his head. What is up with this girl?

_All for that damn eevee._

He looked around the room, eyeing a blanket that was in the back corner of the room.

He grabbed It, and placed it on Amber gently.

Then, he left. To his own bed; with no one to bother him if they could snuggle or not.

Paul didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing…

-------------

Amber had eevee in her arms, finally showing her famous smile.

"Thank you so much Nurse joy."

"Oh, it was no problem." Amber smiled, and bent down, to let eevee jump to the floor

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, eevee." Amber smiled again, and eevee walked away.

But then it stopped.

As if it was deciding something.

Eevee turned around, and jumped back into her arms.

"Huh? Eevee what are you doing?"

"I think eevee wants to stay wit you. I'm not surprised after what you did for her." Nurse joy smiled.

"Really? Is that what you want eevee?"

"Eevee!" Amber giggled.

The eevee jumped out of her arms, and Amber grabbed a poke ball.

"Go, poke ball!"

1...2...3...shakes.

Eevee was hers. Amber grabbed the poke ball, then turned when she heard someone at the door of the pokemon center.

"Look Paul! I caught the Eevee!" She showed Paul the poke ball.

_Oh…great._

_

* * *

_

**A/N; Well, this chapter was kinda sad I guess. **

**Oh, Paul. 3  
And, er, amber! XD**


	12. Pure Seductions

**Hey guys, sorry it took forever to update...but, we did! :3 Pamela and I realllyyy love this chapter. Because it's filled with Pure Seductions! *wink wink* You'll understand if you read ;) **

**So have fun.**

**AND REVIEW! OR ELSE I'LL TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE! . Sorry, I just love reviews ^.^**

**I'll let L from Death note do the Disclaimer.**

L: *bites thumb* She doesn't own Pokemon, nor Paul, nor Death note, nor Victoria Secret.

Me: Yup.

L:...Misa likes Victora Secret.

Me: You're trying to somehow relate this to Kira, right?

L:....

* * *

Paul and Amber started to walk towards Pastoria gym, after Amber caught her eevee. Amber was slightly happier then usual, and Paul felt…slightly unhappier then usual. He wanted to continue on, but Amber had to fight the gym leader: Wake. He really wasn't a person to wait for anyone. But it _was_ Amber.

They both reached the door, while Amber tried to open the knob to the gym.

…

It wouldn't open.

"Paul!" She whined, and started jiggling the door knob even harder.

Paul _had_ to smirk. The way her whole body shook from her being so stupid.

"If it didn't open the first time, there is no point in continuing to try and open it,"

Although Paul didn't mind if she _did_ continue jiggling.

"Looking for the gym leader?!" Both Paul and Amber turned towards the voice in back of them. It belonged to very…either fat or buff large whale.

"Listen, I was here first, so you have to wait for the gym leader too!" Amber yelled at him, and then continued jiggling the knob.

"Amber…_stupid." _Paul muttered under his breath.

"What if I told you I was the gym leader!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAH." He raised both his arms in the air, laughing proudly at himself.

"Y-you…?" Amber hid behind Paul, scared of the buff man in blue.

"Yes, me! Ah, Paul, my last challenger who beat me quite amazingly! Now you bring your girlfriend to challenge me?!"

He laughed again, placing both fists on his hips.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Amber frowned, why isn't she? Didn't they…like each other?

Paul noticed the change of aura around Amber.

'_what's that about…?' _

"So! Pretty little girl, you ready to battle the ultimate user of water types?!"

"Um…yeah," She gripped Paul's shoulder tighter while he gave her a look saying

'why are you touching me?'

"Ok love birds, follow me!" Paul scoffed and followed Wake, who did a weird walk towards the gym area.

-----------------------------

"Ok, We have a battle between Pastoria gym's leader Crasher Wake and Amber from Twinleaf town! They will battle 3 on 3 and only the challenger gets to substitute!"

"Well, you heard him Amber! Go Gyarados!"

A large, intimidating, Gyarados was released from the pokeball, causing amber to smile and nod at her 3 Pokémon whom where next to her.

"Okay, Apple, it's up to you!"

"Pikachu!" He ran towards the floaty things on the water that where in the gym.

"Ok, use thunder bolt!" Pikachu hit Gyarados with a direct hit, but, it was a water gym, so Gyarados was at an advantage.

"Quick! Hide in the water, then attack with surf!"

"Oh, no you don't! Pikachu, thunderbolt in the water!" Amber ordered quickly.

"Huh?!"

The water was then hit by electric shot, with sparks flying everywhere. Gyarados flew out of the water, roaring, then landed back down with a large splash.

"Ahh!" The water flew on Amber, and she was drenching wet. Her hair, clothes, shoes…_everything._

"Aww, my hair!" Amber whined, lifting up her wet hair.

"Ahaha! Sorry, Amber, but let's continue. Go, Quagsire!"

"Quagsire!"

The plain looking Pokémon lifted his short arms happily.

"Oh, come on, this is _to_ easy. Apple, thunderbolt!"

Pikachu did so, when nothing happened.

"What?!"

Paul frowned at the scene.

'_damn, I should've warned her about that,'_

"It's half ground! Bwahahahaha! Electric attacks have no effect! Now, Quagsire, body slam!"

Quagsire hit the Pikachu at full force, causing Pikachu to stumble backwards into the water.

"No, Apple! Quick…attack with…um, iron tail!"

"Quagsire, mud shot, go!"

Quagsire landed first, and Pikachu fainted.

"Darn," Amber picked up Pikachu, telling him to take a long rest.

"Okay! Ground, huh? That means, go Turtwig!"

Turtwig jumped on a floaty thing, all ready an confident.

"Energy ball!"

Turtwig attacked it, landing a one hit KO.

"Nice job, Quagsire, now go Floatzel!"

The Floatzel smirked, causing Turtwig to move back a little. It _did _look strong and intimidating.

"Use Energy ball again!"

Floatzel pumped up it's little jet floaters and it blocked most of its attack, although it still hurt.

"What?"

"Enough of this! Floatzel, let's finish this with crunch!"

Although Turtwig was fast, Floatzel was faster.

"Turtwig, dodge!"

No matter how hard it tried, it couldn't dodge.

"Now swift!"

It couldn't dodge again, and ended up fainting.

Floatzel started breathing heavily, from all those energy balls he'd taken.

"Ok…Ralts, it's up to you!" Amber pointed to Floatzel.

"Ralts!"

After that, not much changed. As tired as Floatzel was, Ralts was getting beaten pretty bad.

"No, Ralts!"

"Finish it off with crunch!"

Then, Ralts started glowing. (A/N: Evo time!!)

"What's Ralts doing? I don't know this move…" Amber stared at her Pokemon in shock.

"It's evolving!" Wake roared.

The glowing got bigger and took on a new form around Ralts, and it grew dimmer.

"Kirlia!"

"Wow a Kirlia, alright let's show off your new power, Magical Leaf!"

"Kirlia!" She started twirling like a ballerina and leaves of different color starting hitting Floatzel with great force.

Floatzel was getting tired and even more so because of this new strength.

"Floatzel use Crunch, come on!"

"Teleport quick. Then use Magical Leaf!"

Kirlia flowed orders and she disappeared suddenly. Floatzel was turning its head around to spot the disappearing kirlia.

"Kirlia!"

"Floatzel!" Floatzel turned his head and found the Kirlia behind him before he could react and use Crunch, Kirlia attacked him with Magical Leaf making the Floatzel unable to battle.

"The challenger, Amber wins!"

"Alright we did it!" Amber pumped her fist in the air, then bent down to hug Kirla who spun towards her.

"We won! Yes, Paul, we won!" Amber was so happy.

"Good for you! Now, let's get off this stage so I can reward you properly." Crasher wake smiled nicely and led Amber down off the stage.

-----------------------------

"Congratulations Amber, and you too Kirla!" Wake patted Kirla softly, and Kirla bowed back. She really was a ballerina.

"Now, I award you with the Fen badge!" He passed it over to her and she pulled out her badge case.

"I hope you and your boyfriend have a fantastic journey!"

"We will!" Amber shouted joyfully. Paul just scoffed, why can't anyone get threw their thick heads that they are _not_ boyfriend and girlfriend? She was simply a friend…who was a girl.

Amber waved to Crasher Wake and started walking with Paul with her new Kirla and Fen badge.

-----------------------------

Paul and Amber started to make their journey to Hearthome.

"Gosh Paul I'm so happy! You saw the way Kirla evolved?!"

Paul didn't reply…since it didn't really matter to him. That's when he saw a guy holding a bag walking towards them eagerly.

"Hey you! Couple over there!"

"Huh? Me?" Amber pointed to herself, with a puzzled face.

"Yes you! How would you like to buy my new scent, _Pure seductions_?" He said it with a seductive voice. He wasn't really cute…so it was creepy.

"How is that even a scent?" Paul questioned with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"…it's scents like ours that cut off that attitude of yours! Now, darling, do you want it?" He pulled out a bottle from his bag, handing it to Amber forcefully.

"Mmm it smells good! I'll take one!"

"Don't waste your money on that, you idiot."

"Come on, buddy, the beautiful scent of _Pure seductions_ will help you guys out as a couple!"

"We're not a couple. And I'm not your buddy. Come on Amber, we're way behind."

"But Paul…I really want it! It'll just take a second!" She smiled, while Paul scoffed and looked away.

"Um…where's my money?" Amber checked her pockets franticly, and only pulled out lint.

"Uhh do you accept lint?" Amber gave a cute smile hoping he'd accept it.

"No. Cash only," He said rather seriously.

"Uh…Paul?" This time she smiled at Paul, who rolled his eyes. But it worked!

He gave her the money, whom she gave the nice man, who then gave her the bottle.

He nodded, walked away, and continued on his journey to sell _Pure Seductions_ allll over sinnoh.

"This is such a waste of money, can we go now?"

"Wait, wait, lemme try it on!"

"I _said_ let's go." Paul started walking, about leave her, so she ran up to up him, not being able to try out her _Pure Seductions_.

-----------------------------

They both stayed at a Pokemon center since it was getting late. They _could've_ continued on further, if it wasn't for that idiotic bystander with a bag of Pure Seductions.

Paul and Amber were staying in a room right now, while Paul was being boring, and Amber was being bored.

She climbed down from the top bunk, and sat up next to Paul.

"What?" He looked at her, unaware _why_ she was sitting next to him.

"The Pure seduction bottle says that It's a refreshing fragrance from a secret garden of belossems infused with moistures from Milotics and calming slowbros. It helps with any intimacy problems couple may come across. Hmm…"

Amber sprayed it on her chest, breathing in the fresh scent of _Pure Seductions._

"Oh, that smells good. Want to smell…Paul?"

She leaned in Paul's face, innocently pressing her breasts together.

"No."

"Come on Paul!" She…shook her breasts without realizing. Paul couldn't help but to react to the _show_ in front of him.

"Fine,"

He leaned toward her neck breathing in a mixture of _Pure Seduction_ and Amber.

"Um, Paul…" She felt uncomfortable with Paul breathing on her neck like that. She was regretting asking him to smell but then again she couldn't help liking it.

_Hmm. Smells pretty good,_ Paul thought.

He licked her neck.

"Gah! Paul, no, not this again." She moved back, but Paul pushed her down, pinning her wrists against the pillow.

"Don't tell me what to do," Paul smirked and licked her neck again, causing her to shift uncomfortably.

She sighed in a pleasant way, then bit her lip when Paul nibbled on her naked exposed neck…filled with _Pure Seductions_.

He moved his way towards her lips.

Amber felt more relaxed, since he wasn't on her neck anymore. Maybe It was the _pure seductions_ working.

Paul's tongue had entered her mouth in a very _seductive _way.

Amber tried moving again, but Paul pinned her down harder.

He leaned down in her ear, making it tickle before he spoke.

"Stop moving," He whispered, then snaked his hand around waist. She felt her shirt rise slightly…feeling a draft on the small exposed area of her stomach.

"Hey-" Before she could say anything else, he smashed his lips against hers.

His fingers gently caressed her skin, then felt her bra fabric. Amber mumbled something in the kiss, so Paul felt like he had to stop.

Before she'd rant and complain about it later on…or something.

He broke the kiss, then rolled off, laying down next to her.

Amber smiled, glad that he didn't kick her off his bed. She cuddled in his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her lazily.

Truly, it was a day filled with _Pure Seduction_.

* * *

**We had _alot _of fun writing this. We got the whole Pure Seductions thing from a fragrence bottle I have. XD.**

It's called Pure Seductions...hehehe. And I guess we started fooling around wth it...and lol. _ _ Did you like it? Good. Now Review or else I'll take twice as long to update


	13. Remember, Paul?

**Wow it's been awhile! This chapter is pretty long...so enjoy. And review. We all love reviews! ^.^ **

**By the way, you know I don't own pokemon. **

**and PAMELA AND I HATE IKRAISHIPPING. LIKE EWWWW PAUL AND DAWN. o__O *twitcH* anyway, Read on. :D  
**

* * *

  
Amber woke up groggily, stretching slightly, since she was stuck in someone's arms. Wait, what? She turned her head, looking to her right, seeing Paul stare at her with that same bored expression. His arms were tightly wrapped against her waist, and her arms where gently placed on his chest. She stared into his eyes, there wasn't much to say anyway. That bored expression said a lot.

It reminded her of things. Them kissing, hugging, going places. Stopping everywhere. He helped her with everything…it's amazing how he helped her. An impatient guy like him…helping a klutz like her. What did she do to deserve him? She thought about it, then remembered _that_ day. She shifted her body a little.

"Remember when we first met?" She asked, carefully shifting her position again. She was sitting up.

"No," He responded so quickly. Like them meeting never happened. Amber raised an eyebrow, and Paul simply rolled his eyes and got off the bed to take a shower.

He closed the shower door and Amber stared hard at it.

"How could he not remember?"

'_Yeah, like I'd ever forget that day…' _Paul thought immediately. Then shook his head and continued took off his shirt to get in the shower.

-----------

Walking to Hearthome. Amber was bored again. She was kinda hungry, actually.

"Psst, Turtwig, if you find me an apple, I'll give you a kiss." Turtwig glanced at her, then dropped out of her arms. He looked around for any trees. Turtwig turned to Pikachu, then pointed at him

"Hehe, I don't mean that kind of apple!" Pikachu glanced at both Turtwig and Amber, then growled when he got the joke.

"Oh! There goes an apple tree. Turtwig can you use razor leaf?" She ran up to the tree, causing everyone to stop. Paul gave another annoyed look.

"What are you doing, you idiot?"

"I'm hungry Paul…" Turtwig used razor leaf, causing a few leaves to fall, but no apple.

"I think you missed Turtwig!" Just then, a thin white line drooped from the tree, and at the end was a Weedle. He looked extremely angry.

"Weedle…" Was it growling?

"Aw, your so cute!" Amber reached her hand out to pet it, when Paul yelled at her.

"Don't touch that. Are you stupid? It's poisonous." She stopped. Then glanced at the angry Weedle who had his tail out. She ran to Paul immediately, clutching to his arm.

"Oh! Whew, thanks Paul, one poison sting and I would've been a goner!"

"Stop touching me," He shook her off from his arm, and continued walking.

"What would you do without me?" Paul asked, his hands in their trademark position, stuffed in his pockets of course. She thought about it, then got quiet.

"Dead really…remember when we met? You…saved my life." Paul glanced at her. He knew what she was talking about. He remembered it like it was yesterday…and so did she. They both shut up, and let their mind drift away into the past.

------------

_Amber's Flashback: _

_Amber sat at the dock, seeing the view of the lake. It was big and pretty, but people did not swim in it. The lake was left untouched, for the pokemon to swim and nothing else. For now, she only saw Majikarps and Remoraids. She was also sitting next to a broken down sign that said 'Welcome to Varity Lakefront.' It was a pretty name, for a pretty lake of course._

"_Hey Amber! You're the new girl, right?!" Amber turned quickly, the voice startled her since it was so loud._

"_I…uh, yes. Just moved here from Kanto."_

"_Kanto? Whatever…hehe I see you like the water. My name is Jacob." Another noise startled amber, but it turned out to be another boy._

"_Yo, Jacob, why did you-, Oh. Hey. New girl, right?" _

"_Yeah duh, David. Her name is Amber. She likes water. And just moved from Kanto." Jacob laughed at Amber's face. She looked scared. Amber had felt an uneasy vibe from the two boys, and it caused her to get up. _

"_Hey! Where you going? Sit and talk with us!" Jacob smiled, grabbed her shoulder and forced her back down on the dock, making her even more scared._

"_I-I have to go."_

"_Aw you probably don't like us, do you? Come on let's talk about water or somthin'. How old are you?"_

"…_8," She answered._

"_We're 10, me and Jacob," David said, and sat next to Amber. Both boys were sitting next to her side by side, making her even MORE uncomfortable." _

"_So…," Jacob laughed, like he was laughing at an inside joke only he got. "Would you like to swim with the pokemon? Since you like them so much!" Jacob glanced at David, who also laughed when he got it. A Majikarp made a small splash and jumped back into the water._

"_Yeah, would you?" David snickered._

"_I would, their so pretty. But…I can't…it's because I can't swim." Jacob laughed harder. _

"_Oh really?!" He pushed her, and she fell into the lake. She desperately tried to grab the dock, but he pushed her so far.  
She was in a state of panic, water going into her ears, her nostrils being flooded. _

"_H-Help! Gah..! Please!" Nothing worked. Why? _

_David looked worried. _

"_Yo, Jacob, she can't swim…" _

"_Who cares? The pokemon will save her…if she's lucky. She's a useless girl anyway. Let's go," David looked at her. Then back at Jacob. He followed his friend Jacob out of Acuity Lakefront, leaving Amber in the water, desperately saying please._

_Both boys where gone, and Amber was losing consciousness. What's the point? Her mind was going black, her chest hurt, and she couldn't breath anymore. She let herself sink, her hand barely above the water anymore. She was going to sink the bottom, no one will ever find her. No one…_

_A hand grabbed hers. It was a hard grasp, and she heard struggling. Who was that? Did the boys come back? She felt herself breathing again. A very difficult breathing, but still, air was air. She coughed. And Coughed._

"_Shut up, you're going to live." Those were the last words she heard before loosing consciousness again._

_-------------_

Paul looked at her. She was so lucky he was there that day. In fact, it was all Reggie's fault this happened. Funny how things worked, huh?

_Paul's Flashback:_

"_Hey mom! Haven't seen you in forever!" Reggie opened the door. Oh great, him. Paul hated his unexpected visits. _

"_Hey Reggie!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. She was busy cooking. Cleaning. Who cares? Same thing. _

"_Hey little 'bro!" Reggie shook up Paul's hair, earning a mean glare from his younger brother._

"_Don't touch me." _

"_Jeez you're a sourpuss, Paul." He sat down on the couch next to his younger brother, wrapping an arm around him._

"_Dinner's ready!" Their mom yelled. _

"_Ah, come on Paul, let's eat."_

"_Not hungry." He answered quickly. Reggie sighed, shook his head, and went to the kitchen. Why did people eat so much? And why did his mother cook so much? And why was Reggie so annoying?! Paul continued to stay on the couch, looking at a pokemon magazine while his mom and brother ate for a good 30 minutes. Until they said something so interesting that Paul put his magazine down._

"_So, mom, ever been to Acuity Lakefront?" Reggie asked, sipping his juice. _

"_No…never had a chance. Why?" _

"_They say a legendary pokemon has been spotted there yesterday!" Paul's head shot up. Legendary? He walked towards the kitchen, carefully airdropping. _

"_Oh, yeah, I heard something about that. Legendary? I think it's a bunch a of pish posh." Paul's mom shook her head and ate more food. Damn._

"_No, mom, it's real. Probably there now. I would go, but I gotta keep you company."_

"_Yes you do! I barely see you anymore Reggie. Are you keeping everything clean and-,…"_

_Paul didn't care much after that. So legendary pokemon, huh? Ok. Let's go find it, and tame it, and make it Paul's. Once Paul found it, it'll be his. _

_Paul left the house without a word, making his way to acuity. Sure he'd been there lots of times when he got bored, but he never knew there was a legendary there. _

"_There's nothing here. Mom was right, that was a stupid made up story. Why would I listen to Reggie?" Paul shook his head, then sat down near a tree. It was getting late, and his mom and brother probably didn't even notice he left the house yet. Whatever._

_Then, he saw a girl. She looked kind of awkward, but she was pretty. She sat down, examined the broken down sign, and watched the pokemon from the dock. You couldn't really see Paul, but he could see her. Who was she? A new neighbor? Mom said something like that. New person was coming that was his age. But whatever. Did she come to look at the legendary too? Well, no, it's Paul's legendary, she can't. Wait, what was he thinking? There was no legendary! _

_Two boys came up from behind her. David and Jacob. They didn't live in Twinleaf, but in Sandgem town. But still, he knew them. Never really talked to them. He just knew they were trouble makers. Whatever._

_They kept talking to her. Why? And he was laughing weird. Paul knew they were up to something. What idiots. Paul got up, he had no business here. It was a waste of time. When he was about to take another step, they pushed her. Paul raised an eyebrow. Why would they do that? He saw them walk away. Then she started flailing. Idiot! What Moran goes to a lake and can't swim? Whatever. He walked, it really wasn't his problem. _

_He turned to her. Her hand falling under the water. That was it, he could tell. Damn, idiots these days! Paul ran to her, grabbing her hand tightly, and pulled her up. She wasn't heavy. Then she kept coughing, which was gross. He could tell she was an idiot. Paul just had that vibe when people we're idiots._

"_Shut up, you're going to live," He crossed his arms, and she closed her eyes. Great. Yeah, now he has a unconscious girl in front of him. Just what he needed. _

_----------------_

Amber looked deep in thought, which was weird. Because she never looked deep in thought. Paul glanced at her, an she glanced back.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, nothing! Just…food…pokemon, the regular. How about you?" Paul nodded.

"You know…the gym, and whatever," Amber nodded this time.

"Cool, cool," They both looked at the road in front of them. They both went deep in thought, again. And not about food and gyms, of course.

-----------

_Flashback:_

_Amber woke up to purple hair. What the heck? Who had purple hair, that she knew of? She blinked a couple more times, then saw his face. _

"_You know, you shouldn't tell people your weakness, you idiot." _

"_I know…I just didn't think-," She coughed, her hand doing it's reflex to cover her mouth. Paul patted her back._

"_Yeah, yeah you'll be fine," _

"_Thanks…um,"_

"_Paul." He had a serious look to him. Amber thought it was cute._

"_Amber," _

"_I can't believe those guys, you could've died." Paul tried making conversation. He wasn't good at that. But she was actually pretty interesting._

"_I know…thanks, Paul," she sounded out his name. She never heard the name before, and she liked it. She hugged him, he was such a nice gentleman. _

_Paul blushed. Why? That's another last thing he needed! He didn't blush…ever!_

"_It's nothing. Now stop touching me, I don't even know you!" He pulled her off, causing her to giggle. It was obviously the start of a new friendship, although Paul didn't think so. Both kids got up, then turned to the voice in front of them._

"_Yo! Paul!? You here?" It was Reggie. Reggie stopped in front of the two kids, raising and eyebrow._

"_You must be Paul's new neighbor! I'm his brother nice to meet you," Reggie took out a hand, and Amber shook it. He was so weird. _

"_Yeah, I'm Amber. Paul's new friend!" She smiled. Paul started at her. Excuse him? Since when do they become friends? This girl was weird. He regretted saving her. Some Majikarp would've probably saved her anyway!_

"_I'll walk you kids home," Reggie turned, and both kids followed. _

_Mesprit giggled. They were so cute. Mesprit did not mind people in her lake, as long as they did not cause trouble. She just came…and saw two little kids. Hugging and blushing. Mesprit was proud that it had taken place in her lake. Mesprit felt so special! The legendary pokemon floated in back of the two kids, and Paul immediately turned around._

_Nothing._

"_What happened Paul?"_

"_I could've sworn…never mind. It's your fault." He growled at her. She laughed. Amber had a feeling Paul would be blaming her for a lot of things. _

"_Ok, you live here, right Amber?" Reggie pointed to the house. It was right next to Paul's._

"_Yup!"_

"_Aw, how cute, you guys live right next to each other!" Reggie grinned. Cute? How is that cute? How dare he. _

_Amber waved to Paul in front of her door._

"_See you around Paul!" _

"_Duh, you live right there."  
Amber giggled again, and walked inside her house. Was this whole day worth it?  
Almost drowning to death to be saved by him? Who knows. It probably happened for a reason. _

_-------------_


End file.
